Luna de medianoche
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Ginny alguna vez le dijo a Harry que siempre tendría su luna de medianoche.


**• Luna de medianoche •**

El cansancio puede con su cuerpo, sabía que no debía dejarlo ir solos y por eso los acompañó, a cambio recibió hechizos y una pelea al intentar defender a Tadeus. Y de todos modos ha muerto Joe y Miles. Suspiró y abrazó a Monic, la esposa de Joe.

—Lo siento mucho, Monic —susurró, dejándola sollozar en sus brazos.

—Dime... por favor —sollozó— que esos malditos están muertos ¡Dimelo, Potter! —dijo desesperada. Harry asintió.

—Cuatro de ellos están en Azkaban, el resto están muertos —suspiró. Monic asintió y se apartó de él limpiando su rostro.

—Gracias —sonrió con los labios apretados y nuevas lágrimas acumulándose en su rostro—. Deberías ir a que te curen eso —le palmeó la mano, Harry solo asintió y vio como Monic se fue con su madre.

Harry volvió a su oficina donde se repitió el discurso del Ministro cuando vio su shock ante la primera muerte que no pudo evitar: " _Si se ha logrado la causa, las muertes no fueron en vano, Potter, recuerda la guerra y todos los caídos, estamos aquí por ellos, en especial por tí, que te entregaste a Voldemort ¿Comprendes? Se logró la causa, entonces no fue en vano_ ".

—No fue en vano —balbuceaba mientras recogía su abrigo y un par de pergaminos—, se logró la misión, fue exitosa y por eso ni murieron en vano.

Lo repitió por lo bajo y en la cabeza hasta que se metió en una chimenea y perdió el sonido de su propia voz. Salió en la cocina de su casa, con cenizas en el cabello y hombros. Suspiró al sentir el golpe de ausencia, ni había ruido o luz, no por lo menos la parte baja.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Harry la miró de inmediato—, son solo las doce.

Alzó los hombros y se acercó, con pantalones de pijama, una sudadera y el cabello pelirrojo medio sujeto en una coleta.

—Perdón por despertarte —responde, como un susurro que se parece más a su voz ronca cuando se despierta. La pelirroja sonríe y niega.

—No estaba dormida —alza los hombros y señala una silla con la barbilla—, siéntate, te ves terrible.

Harry sonríe y la obedece, sentándose en la silla que apuntó. La pelirroja aparece con una caja de plástico, enciende la luz logrando encandilar a ambos pero no dicen nada.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunta mientras saca las cosas que necesita— Tienes el rostro hecho un desastre.

—No quise pasar con Karim y sus ratos hechizos, solo quería volver a casa —alza los hombros.

—¿Solo por eso? —pregunta con la mirada en sus ojos, el azabache sonríe y asiente—. Te dolerá —susurra. Le limpia las heridas abiertas y cubre con ungüento los moretones que aparecen en su rostro. Harry sonrió cuando la vio morderse la lengua—. No te burles de mi, soy la que te está curando —susurra antes de reír. Harry también ríe antes de mirarla.

—¿Y ellos? —el azabache mira arriba, dejando en claro su pregunta, la pelirroja suspiró, comenzando a guardar lo que utilizó.

—Estuvieron en el patio, haciendo ejercicio o algo así —alzó los hombros y frunció los labios—. James quiere hablar contigo sobre algo, solo contigo, no me quiso decir nada a mi —rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado— Al quería esperarte aquí, pero ya lo conoces, tiene su hora de dormir.

Ambos rieron. Harry asintió y suspiró.

—¿Me dirás qué sucedió, o tengo que llamar a Karim mañana? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No fui con ella, no puede saber nada —respondió con desinterés.

—¡Por favor! Voy a enterarme de una u otra manera —arrastró una silla hasta estar frente a Harry, con esa mirada seria y resignada. Harry suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.

—Joe y Miles están muertos —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. La pelirroja frunció los labios y lo abrazó, porque que lo conocía, y a pesar de que no diera indicios de llorar, sabía que estaba triste, después de todo eran sus compañeros y formaban parte de su vida.

—Lo siento —susurró. El azabache asintió, d devolviéndole el abrazo—. Iré a ver a Monic mañana, no me imagino lo que debe sentir.

Harry sonrió, acariciando su cabello.

A pesar de los años, no había cambiado, seguía siendo amable, cariñosa y noble, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Y a Harry le enorgullece infinitamente.

—Es tarde —se apartó de ella y besó su cabello— tienes que dormir.

—Descansa —dijo, tomando la caja de plástico y caminando a la puerta—, en serio, descansa —sonrió y salió de la cocina.

Harry suspiró un par de veces más antes de ponerse de pie a tiempo para recibir a la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, Harry— ¿Lily?

—Perfecto —sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de volver a irse corriendo, dejando el eco de un " _te quiero, papá_ " a sus espaldas.

Harry sabía, al igual que Lily, y cualquiera de sus hijos, que temían por que no volviera a casa.

Lily siempre lo esperó despierta hasta que llegaba, le curaba sus heridas o simplemente le preguntaba cualquier cosa, tan solo hacerle compañía después de una misión era bueno y era una costumbre.

Ginny alguna vez le dijo a Harry que Lily sería su Luna de medianoche cuando ella ya no pudiera serlo. Y tenía razón. Lily lo esperaba, como la luna, que así fuera medianoche o más tarde, siempre estaba ahí para cuando regresara.

=

••••

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cayeron en mi trampa, creyeron que era Ginny?

La verdad es que tengo varios borradores de OneShots, pero todos son muy sad, este, por ejemplo, me lo imagino con Ginny ya muerta y los chicos pues ya grandes pasando los 17 años, si lo hubiera mencionado posiblemente hubiera sido triste y bla bla, interpretenlo como más les guste :).

Espero les haya gustado ¡VOTEN Y COMENTEN MUCHO!

-Danny :).


End file.
